Generally, as illustrated in FIG. 1, an array substrate of a display device includes a plurality of mutually parallel gate lines 1 and a plurality of mutually parallel data lines 2. A plurality of pixel units 3 are surrounded by the gate lines 1 and the data lines 2. Thin film transistors 4 are disposed at the intersection of the gate lines 1 and the data lines 2. The conduction and disconnection of the thin film transistors 4 are controlled to control the pixel units 3 corresponding to the thin film transistors 4 to display pictures, and then the pictures of the display device can be controlled.